Ubi Concordia, Ibi Victoria
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: Harry had hoped his life could be simple. Now, with the Triwizard Tournament fully underway, that has more than ever proven to be a hopeless dream… not that Harry really has any reason to complain!


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **Author's Note:** This story is inspired by Whitetigerwolf's "Adopted Alien" and "Tamaran Contract" challenges, with emphasis on the "Tamaran Contract" challenge. It is however, not a direct response to either of those challenges, as I will be changing things to suit my own preferences.

 **xXx Ubi Concordia, Ibi Victoria xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: Hey, Hey, You, You, I Could Be Your Girlfriend xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Slytherin Table, Hogwarts Castle xXx  
xXx October 31st, 1994 xXx****

Tracey Davis' face whipped around from where she had originally facing when she heard the Headmaster call out the name 'Harry Potter.' In the process, her exceedingly long auburn hair flagellated the face of the blonde boy that she had the misfortune to be seated next to. On her other side, she distinctly heard the girl whom she had been chatting with gasp and witnessed the girl's own attention being brought to the center of the room.

"He can't…" was the first thing that was said by one of the students of the Slytherin Table, and it was said by the very same girl seated next to Tracey. "Tracey, he can't!"

"Since when has luck ever been on his side?" Tracey remarked as she turned her eyes to take in the events that were unfolding at the Gryffindor Table.

From beside her, Tracey heard a snort of disdain, "So typical of Potter. Of course he'll have found a way to cheat his way into the tourna… YEOUCH!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Draco, or I won't hesitate to do worse to you than simply stamping on your foot," the girl on the other side of the blonde remarked. Naturally what she had just done to the imbecile had drawn quite a lot of attention to the Slytherin Table.

Tracey however had eyes only for the events at the Gryffindor Table, which was a good thing too, because she was the first person in the entire hall to notice what was happening to one Harry James Potter. "Daph, Tori, hold down the fort. Looks like I need to rescue the hero."

Daphne grabbed her arm and held her firmly in her seat, "Tracey. Snape is going to be on a warpath, we don't need you caught in the crossfire."

"Bite me," Tracey growled as she wrenched her arm out of the grip of her best friend. And once she had, she quickly made her way into the antechamber that the last of the Professors had just entered.

Upon entering said antechamber however, the first thing she heard was the Beauxbatons Champion calling Harry a 'Leetle Boi.' So she decided to play hardball right off the bat, "Unless Veela have the ability to see through people's clothes, I suggest you keep your opinions on Harry's manhood to yourself, Heiress Delacour."

That had everyone in the room freeze, as no one had expected any of the other students to follow them into the room. Dumbledore gave a resigned sigh, as he was actually aware of who this young girl really was. He was one of the few people outside of the Davis Family who was aware of the truth. "I suppose I should have expected your presence in this room, Miss Davis."

"Naturally. Now if you will all give me a moment, I need a word with Harry," Tracey remarked as she walked over and extricated the young man.

Snape was absolutely livid and said, "Go back to the Slytherin table, Davis. Nothing occurring in this room is any of your business!"

Tracey rolled her eyes, "You'd like it if that were true, wouldn't you, Snivellus?"

That comment caused both Snape and Harry to look at her with confusion. Harry as if seeing her for the first time in fact, "No…"

Tracey gave him a sheepish look and said, "Yeah, we sort of ended up inheriting the opposite set of traits, didn't we Harry?" She then turned her attention back to Snape, "You never even noticed, did you?"

Snape's expression was one of stunned horror. Now that he was bearing witness to them both in front of him… "No… it cannot be!"

Tracey smirked, "It can. Now if you will all excuse me, I need a word with my brother."

She led Harry over to a corner of the room, and turned to face him. She looked him dead in the eyes for a good few moments before scowling and whispering out, "Well damn, and Mum worked so hard on that glamour from what I had been told. To have it bolloxed by that lousy cup is just not fair."

"Gla-glamour?" Harry stuttered not sure what to make of it.

"Yeah, while you are my brother, Harry… it is only by means of a blood adoption. You aren't exactly from this corner of the Galaxy, which is going to complicate things for you in the near future. I only know a little bit, and that was because my adoptive father was considered a 'person of importance' by Mum."

"Is… was she my Mum?" Harry wondered.

"That is one of the things I don't know," Tracey replied. "But she did seem to know quite a lot about who you were from what she told my father. But then so did dad. Oh and that is how you will be able to tell which parents I am referring to. 'Mum' and 'Dad' refers to the Potter family, while 'Mother' and 'Father' refers to the Davis family."

"So… there was actually a reason the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," Harry remarked loudly enough for the rest of the room to hear.

Dumbledore palmed his face at hearing that, while Snape's jaw clenched in rage. Tracey however smiled at Harry primly and said, "To be fair, the only thing Draco got wrong on that first day, was to imply that the Weasley family were not worthy of being called Wizards. He was right in that he could introduce you to people of extreme importance… but then so can I."

"NO!" Snape roared, "Potter will not be socializing with you or anyone else in Slytherin!"

Tracey turned to look at the man, then grabbed Harry's hand, pulled it up so that it was pointed at Snape and said, "Harry think very hard on how angry Snape makes you and make an attempt to focus that anger into your fist."

From where she was watching these events, Fleur Delacour frowned as she and everyone in the room watched Harry's eyes become solid green orbs that burned with their own internal luminescence. This was immediately followed by a bolt of bright green light shooting from his fist and flying at Snape with a speed that would make it impossible to dodge, before impacting the man right in the chest.

Every adult in the room drew their wands and began pointing them at Harry, but their attention was diverted when Snape's voice exclaimed, "I'm… how am I still alive?"

"Tracey, what was that?" Harry wondered.

Tracey glanced over at the Veela and said, "Your thoughts, Delacour?"

Fleur blinked for several moments, "Eet seemed almost as eef eet 'ad been PassionFyre."

"Bingo!" Tracey exclaimed. "Only entirely wrong at the same time." She then glanced at her brother and said, "That, Harry, is your ticket to surviving this fiasco. Well that and lots of sunbathing."

"PassionFyre ees not green," Fleur added lamely.

"She said you were both correct and incorrect, lassy," Alastor Moody remarked, "Though I do have to wonder why it was green."

"Family secret," Tracey replied mysteriously.

Harry looked at the assembled adults and asked, "There is no way out of this tournament for me, is there?"

"Perish the thought, Mister Potter," Bartemius Crouch Sr. replied as he began explaining to the Champions what they would be doing for the first task, which ended up not being very much of an explanation.

 **xXx Entry Hall, Hogwarts xXx  
xXx November 2nd, 1994 xXx**

"Put it on Tori!" Draco exclaimed as he and his bookend thugs hovered over the very same second year girl who had a few nights ago stomped on his foot.

Astoria Greengrass looked at the button he had given her with disdain before dropping it on the ground and trying to walk away, only for one of the two thugs to grab her by her shoulder and pin her to a wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what had just happened, however they widened even farther at who she saw standing behind Draco and the thugs.

"Harry?" she muttered in surprise as an arm wrapped itself around Goyle's neck and proceeded to squeeze with just enough pressure to knock the buffoon unconscious.

Both Draco and the other nimrod screamed and began running for the hills, with Harry giving them more than enough room to do so. Harry shook his head as he looked at the surprised girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl, despite her best efforts, dashed forward and wrapped Harry in a hug. She then began a mantra comprised of the word "Thank you" while sobbing her head into his chest.

After several minutes of awkwardly being patted on the back by the boy hero, Astoria had calmed down enough to pull back and look up at him. She then had to blink several times. "You are orange…?"

"You're not the first to notice," Harry agreed.

Astoria tilted her head to the side, "And let me guess, most everyone else is now shunning you and wearing those stupid badges that Draco and his goons just tried to force me to wear, aren't they?"

"Pretty much," Harry agreed.

Astoria nodded her head, "You need a public relations manager."

"Are you one of my sister's friends?" Harry questioned.

"You have a sister?" Astoria wondered. "You see, this is just the sort of thing that a PR manager could help with. I mean who is this mysterious sister? Is she cute, is she single, or is she you know… into you?"

Harry blushed profusely at that last one, he would be lying if he were to say his sister was unattractive. Astoria grinned, "Come now, surely you can tell your cute little PR Manager who your sister is, can't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well that Tracey spent more than a little bit of her time in the company of this girl's older sister. Harry looked down at the unconscious Slytherin and said, "Perhaps we can discuss this elsewhere?"

Astoria glanced down at Goyle and nodded, "Right, let's see… this way!"

Five minutes later, she had dragged him into a broom closet of all places. "Wha?"

"Best place not to be overheard in the entire castle is inside a broom closet. Now out with it, Potter. Who is your sister, and why am I only hearing about this now?" Astoria said in a demanding tone.

Harry was now blushing profusely once again, because he was now being made uncomfortably aware of the fact that Astoria Greengrass was a ridiculously well developed twelve year old girl. "Um… hrmm… T-tracey…"

Astoria blinked in confusion for a few seconds before saying, "I should say I don't believe you… but somehow I can't seem to find a reason to doubt you."

"Incidentally, what is the deal with those badges?" Harry wondered.

"They are largely Draco's idea," Astoria admitted. "Though he needed help enchanting them from someone in one of the higher years."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "So how come you were refusing to wear one?"

Astoria tilted her head to the side as she considered how to answer, "Strictly speaking, as a Slytherin I should be wearing one, as Slytherin is supposed to stand united outside the common room. However, as I am the daughter of a Duke, I don't have to listen to the presumptuous demands of lesser households."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "You're a…"

"No, I am the younger daughter, so I did not gain a courtesy title from my father. However that doesn't mean Draco suddenly gets to make presumptuous demands of me." Astoria replied with a bright smile. "However if not for your timely intervention, I might have been forced to do something I didn't want to do."

Harry considered that, before saying, "This is going to sound presumptuous. But I don't think it is safe for you to remain in the Slytherin Dorms. In fact, I think we may need to seek out better arrangements for both of our sisters as well."

"Oh good, you aren't as stupid as Draco makes you out to be!" Astoria grinned. "Now, here is how we pull this off…"

 **xXx Great Hall, Hogwarts xXx  
xXx November 4th, 1994 xXx**

It had taken a few days, but Harry grinned when an owl carrying a small ring box landed in front of him. His grin flipped upside down however when he found it to be a different ring to the Potter ring. The note attached to it said that the ring was part of his legacy, but that the role of 'Lady Potter' had already been promised to another on his behalf.

' _I wonder who that could be… perhaps Tracey would know,'_ with that said, Harry stood from where he had been eating his breakfast, drawing curious glances from his two so-called friends, as well as much of the rest of Gryffindor.

He then proceeded to walk over to the Slytherin Table, drawing confused looks from throughout the hall. His sister was the first at the table, other than Astoria, to notice him walking in their general direction. When she saw what he was holding in his hand, she nudged her best friend to get the girl to look up as well. It took Daphne Greengrass, a beautiful blonde girl, only a second to notice the small box that Harry was holding, and her hand went up to her mouth because of it.

Daphne's entire world shattered however, when Harry did not kneel next to her, but next to her sister, and opened the box, saying, "Astoria, would you do me the honor of agreeing to become my Lady Peverell?"

That drew looks of confusion from several people, none more so than from Astoria, however it was the sudden thunk of Tracey's head upon the Slytherin Table that informed Astoria that Harry did possess the right to that particular family. The girl gushed, "Well of course I will, Harry!"

With a firm nod, Harry withdrew the betrothal ring from the box, and carefully placed it upon Astoria's finger. A flash of magic later, and the bond between the Greengrass and Peverell lines was secure. The question however, was for how long, "ASTORIA!"

Astoria looked over at her sister frowned, and said, "Not my fault you've got cold feet, sis."

She then looked up at the Headmaster and said, "As the future Lady Peverell, I believe it is no longer safe for me to remain a resident of the Slytherin Dungeons. Furthermore, I believe it is in my sister's best interest that she likewise be assigned new accomodations. I also do believe you know what my next two requests would be if I were to voice them."

"NO!" Snape roared, "I refuse to allow this to happen! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor is one thing, but not a Slytherin and a Potter!"

"Oh, well that's okay then," Harry retorted blandly, "In case you didn't hear, I asked was asking her under the aegis of the House of Peverell. That means when dealing with Astoria, I am a Peverell, and not a Potter."

"There is no such house!" Snape retorted.

"Alas, there actually is my dear boy," Dumbledore remarked. "Furthermore, I can say without any room for doubt, that Mister Potter is also the only person who could become Lord Peverell." He then hummed for a moment, "Your new quarters will be arranged by dinner this evening. I suggest however, that you each take some time to work through whatever issues this morning's events have caused for you, as such, I am granting your new family an excused absence from their classes today, Heir Peverell."

 **xXx Entry Hall, Hogwarts xXx  
xXx A Few Minutes Later xXx**

Harry, Tracey, Astoria and a furious Daphne had just exited the Great Hall when the screeching voice of Ginevra Weasley roared out "Mucus ad Vespertilio!"

A bright yellow bolt of energy flew from her wand towards Astoria's back, and would have impacted the girl, had Harry not fired off a starbolt in such a manner as to hit the spell in mid flight. There was a bright flash as both bolts of energy rebounded off one another and into nearby walls.

Ginny gulped when she realized whatever anger that Daphne had been feeling towards her sister, had promptly shifted gears and was now focused entirely on her. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"What of it? You meet one Slytherin you meet them all. You are all evil backstabbing vipers!" Ginny retorted.

Harry frowned before saying, "No, that is what it seems that Gryffindor is turning out to be. I mean… look at what you have pinned to your robe, Weasley."

Ginny's eyes immediately dropped down to the lapel of her robe, where the badge she had thought to have only been capable of saying 'Support Cedric Diggory' had suddenly morphed to read 'Potter Stinks.' "Wha- NO!"

Tracey rolled her eyes and said, "Even on the setting you clearly thought it was only capable of showing, that badge could be seen as a betrayal by Harry. After all, it doesn't say 'Support Harry Potter' but 'Support Cedric Diggory.' What is worse is that even Granger is wearing one of those badges. Like you I will assume she just hasn't realized it has two settings. Here is the trick,, those badges only show the 'Potter Stinks' line when Harry is actively looking at one of them."

"You will also note that not one of the three of us, nor any of the other three Champions, have been wearing them. The other Champions however, are likely not wearing them out of a mutual agreement not to support or belittle their opposition, as that would be unsportsmanlike," Astoria remarked.

"As for the three of us?" Daphne retorted. "No one tells us what to do, not even Draco."

Astoria quipped, "Well I think I am willing to let Harry tell me what to do. I mean isn't a wife supposed to love and obey her husband?"

Harry blushed profusely, while Daphne scowled and retorted, "Right, now if we are done destroying Weasley's confidence, how about we go find somewhere to chat in private. I need an explanation from one of the two of you."

It was with tears in her eyes that Ginevra watched Harry walking off with three girls whom she didn't even know he was on speaking terms with.

 **xXx Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts xXx  
xXx A Few Minutes Later xXx**

Daphne glared at the two betrothed and stated, "Which one of you came up with this idea?"

"She/he did…" both youngsters said, neither one wanting to be the brunt of the Ice Queen's fury. Their eyes both immediately turned to look at one another, and Harry's narrowed, "Tori…"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "I do seem to recall you being presumptuous by telling me you didn't think it safe for me to remain in the Slytherin Dorms, Harry. I merely supplied you with the knowledge necessary to pull your idea off without any real opposition."

Tracey glared at Astoria, "You didn't stage whatever it was that caused him to reach that conclusion, did you Tori?"

"I had no way of knowing Harry was going to be in that corridor at the same time that Draco was being particularly suicidal. So, no I didn't plan it in advance… I might however, have dialed up my cuteness level quite significantly… but it dropped away once he revealed the fact that… YOU ARE HIS SISTER!"

Daphne's head suddenly whipped around to look at Tracey in confusion. "I thought…"

"You thought you and I both had a crush on the same boy?" Tracey wondered. "Sorry to mislead you, Daph. But it was for my own protection. Not that it matters any longer since everyone involved in the tournament now know who I am, and even quite a few people who are not directly involved."

Daphne sighed and turned back to her sister and said, "Well at least there is still the chance I could betroth him as the Lady Potte… why are you shaking your heads you two?"

"The reason I had to use the Peverell ring, was because a contract already exists for the future Lady Potter," Harry admitted with a worried expression on his face. He had of course heard rumors about Daphne's volatile temper, and was not looking forward to being forced to experience it first hand.

"Is that a fact?" Daphne remarked as she turned her attention to Tracey, "And you knew prior to his proposal today, didn't you?"

"Uh…" Tracey hesitated, "I might have…"

"You knew all along, but you never told me?" Daphne rephrased her question using words that caused Harry to wince in memory of his first encounter with the Wizarding World.

"Please be merciful, your eminence!" Tracey exclaimed as she dropped to her knees and began kissing the hem of Daphne's robes.

"Up! Get up!" Daphne exclaimed. "Good Circe, are you embarrassing. I thought I told you never to do that!"

Harry leaned over to Astoria and asked, "Is this usual for them?" Astoria, whose eyes had widened in surprise, promptly and emphatically shook her head to indicate that it was not typical.

After she had gotten the prostrating girl to stop prostrating, Daphne turned to her sister and said, "I do not appreciate the fact that you went behind my back to pull this off. However, I suppose I will simply have to learn how to live with this decision. In the meantime, I will have to reassess what my own options are from here on out. I do not like sharing, even if I would have shared with Tracey in the event that we had both been interested in the same boy."

Harry sighed, "I hope we can somehow still be friends and perhaps one day even consider one another siblings…"

Daphne smirked at him and said, "If you dare refer to me by anything other than 'Daphne' or 'Daph' I will hex the stuffing out of you, no questions asked, Potter. So yes, we are friends at the very least. Family would be better, but that might take some time." She then frowned, "In other news, someone want to enlighten me as to why Harry is now orange?"

That caused Tracey to crack up laughing, "I… he… hahaha!"

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** So a bit of a divorcement from the usual Potter x Greengrass pairing. Now, please note that from what I have read, Astoria and Draco were not married by means of a betrothal contract in the canonical novels / Cursed Child. Rather it was because they fell in love, and they only seemed to do so after Astoria graduated Hogwarts. So my having Astoria nix that idea in her second year at Hogwarts is perfectly valid in my opinion. Anyone who dares bring up the age issue, simply recall that Draco is the same age as Harry and was perfectly fine to marry a girl two years his junior in canon, and also recall that the whole Tonks x Lupin thing exists.

Also, given that Daphne is usually portrayed as one of the most stacked girls in Hogwarts, I figured Astoria would be as well, and have no issue making her an early bloomer.


End file.
